


All gone

by baby_worm



Series: worm's drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feminine pronouns, Hair-pulling, Not inclusive: hair touching, Reader is a Sex Slave, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_worm/pseuds/baby_worm
Summary: kylo ren mean :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: worm's drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	All gone

You wiggled your hands against your torso, feeling the chafe of tight cuffs that bound your wrists. You stumbled, tripping over your own feet as you were dragged by a massive, gloved hand to the stark red doors of Kylo Ren’s quarters. 

The hatch of the threshold whipped open at his proximity, and he carried you swiftly through before it hissed closed.

Without a word he deposited you onto the vast blackness of his bed. You reveled in the royal sensations of soft, crisp sheets, embroidered in gracefully diligent lines of silk, that soothed the goosebumps along the bare skin of your feet, your calves, your thighs. You leaned up, sitting on your knees. You knew how this worked. Be graceful. Look attentive.

Kylo busily strode through the flat with his helmet tucked under his arm, eventually finding purchase on a high back chair, facing you. He held a delicate cloth to the lens of his helmet and wiped at a streak of saliva that you’d spewed at him during the exchange for your _company_. 

You leaned forward and scooted your knees further apart. “Sir?”

His eyes evaded your gaze as he stood, straightening the fine ribs of his tunic. “Mm?”

“How long will you be gone?” A beat. “Where are you going?” 

His silence stung. stirred something in you. Ah, to hear the venomously smooth cadence of his voice.

“I thought you bought me to fuck.” He grimaced at your taunting. “Not even a little kiss before you go?”

He reached for his helmet. 

“Fine, forget it.” You sucked at your canine. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

He froze. Black strands swung at the sudden stillness of his movements before he started at you. Only a few steps and he leaned over you and fisted the hair at the nape of your neck. You gasped through gritted teeth. 

“You will watch your mouth.”

You hocked, and he caught your face in his hand. Leather squeaked around thick fingers that wrested the flesh of your cheeks to force apart your lips. 

“Open,” he clipped. 

Your cheeks turned hot as you fought him, but he kneaded at the muscles of your jaw until you heard popping. Your mouth fell open in a pained wail. He spit onto your tongue and covered your lips with his palm. 

“Swallow.” 

You shook your head and he yanked the hand in your hair. 

“ _Now_.”

You gulped. His hand peeled back from you and he delicately raised your chin with two fingertips. The inquiry was cold in his gaze. So you poked your tongue out to say _all gone_.

He tapped your cheek. “Good girl.”


End file.
